


Your Kiss Is Unmissable

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Zayn/Louis drabble. Super cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is Unmissable

The boys were in the middle of yet another interview. By now, all the interviews were all the same. The questions were repetitive, every interviewer thinking they've come up with new things to ask but in all reality, it’s all been asked before.

The interviewer, some young woman with obviously fake breasts, asked Liam some question. Zayn had long stopped paying attention. Instead he decided to focus his attention on Louis, his boyfriend of almost a year.

Even after all this time, Zayn couldn't get over how utterly beautiful Louis was. From his always perfectly styled hair, to his strong jaw line, to his extremely kissable lips, and to Zayn’s favourite feature, his eyes.

Louis' eyes were always so expressive. right now, Zayn could tell how bored Louis truly was, try as he may to hide it. Zayn had always been fascinated with the colour of Louis' eyes- they always seemed to be changing colours, all depending on his mood.

Zayn could almost see Louis' eyes change colours as his thoughts swam. They changed from a steel blue to the colour of the sea after a tremendous storm. It fascinated Zayn to no end.  
Before Zayn knew it, the interview was over. The boys said their goodbyes and headed to the van that would take them back to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, Louis and Zayn made their way to their room to spend some time together. Louis headed straight to the bed, where he belly flopped and groaned.

Zayn said nothing, just crawled onto the bed to join Louis. He gently nudged at Louis' arm, getting him to roll onto his side.  
No words were exchanged. The boys just laid there, saying into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Words of pure love and adoration swam in both boys' eyes.

Louis smiled broadly and leaned forward to press a gently kiss onto Zayn's lips. Zayn pressed closer and slowly began to move his lips with Louis'. The kiss was unrushed and full of quiet passion. They felt no need to go anything further than that tonight.

Eventually Zayn pulled away, dizzy from lack oxygen. He pressed another kiss to the underside of Louis' jaw and nuzzled at his neck. Louis hummed in happiness, bringing his hand up to gently play with Zayn’s hair.

Zayn then began to nip at Louis' neck. not hard enough to leave marks, but just hard enough to leave Louis making little sounds of pleasure.

Soon Zayn pulled away, not wanting to start anything. He kissed Louis once more before settling his head on Louis' chest. He listened to the soothing lull of Louis' heart. Louis pressed a kiss to Zayn’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him and pulled them closer together.

The combination of Louis gently playing with the hairs at the back of his neck and the soothing song of Louis' heart had Zayn asleep in no time.

Louis kissed the bridge of Zayn's nose and buried his face in his hair, falling asleep to the sound of Zayn’s gentle breathing.


End file.
